Before the Holidays
by Galvanic Hypnosis
Summary: Three Shot- AusHun Lemon- GerIta Lime- USUK Lemon- Austria has been depressed lately over losing everyone that was close to him, especially Hungary. He is invited over to her house without any knowledge that it is actually a party. She planned this party right before the festive season. He originally wanted to be alone with her, but she has plans of her own.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own the characters (insert anything else that is common knowledge that I don't own)_

_Summary: Austria has been depressed lately over losing everyone that was close to him, especially Hungary. He is invited over to her house without any knowledge that it is actually a party. She planned this party right before the festive season so that she could celebrate with all of them, but also let them celebrate the festivities the way they want to. _

_A/N- I Do enjoy the thought of Austria and Spain being good friends. I also think that Spain should be able to play the cello. This first chapter I would rate T, maybe lower, but that's a precaution. The next two will be rated M though._

_A/N- 2/12/13- For those anticipating the final chapter, I'm sorry as I am finalizing my corrections for the completion of the story._

_A/N- In this story I use "liebe" and "szerelem" not as terms of endearment, but as the thought of the other BEING their love or the essence there of._

_WARNING- One part of this chapter will be harder to grasp if you're not musically inclined. If you aren't, just think 'pretty music'._

The moon set glow to the world about. The wind pushed the leaves on the ground that fell from Autumn's chill. His hands were sweaty and his brow was creased. He was standing outside of Hungary's home, but he wasn't certain if he could take another step towards the door.

"It's been a long time since I was here," said the brunette with the violet eyes, "but the steps seem like they've grown since then."

He looked down at the ground and clenched his fists. "Perhaps I was stupid to come here. What was I even expecting to happen?" He stood there in a near silence, listening to the only noise around him that was the Autumn breeze. Minutes seemed to pass, and still he stood there.

"I'm a fool," he said turning to leave, "I shouldn't have come here to begin wi-".

"Austria!" Called out a familiar voice that interrupted his speech. "Everyone, Austria is here!"

_Everyone?_ He thought. He looked to a window that had been opened, Italy was leaning out of it and was waving at him.

"Someone get the door for Mr. Austria." With that, Italy shut the window, but on his hand. Romano laughed and Germany came to help him.

Roderich stood there confused for a moment, but then started up the stairs. As he approached the door, Spain opened it to let him in.

"Buenos noches mi amigo!" Yelled Antonio as he squeezed Roderich with a hug. Roderich froze for a moment at the sudden interaction, but then hugged him back. Antonio ceased the embrace and led the virtuoso aristocrat into the house. "Where have you been Roderich? Nobody has seen you in quite some time." Antonio said to start a conversation.

"Oh, I've been busy recently, that's all," Roderich replied. In truth, he was depressed lately, and to the point where he was making many mistakes on his music that he would quit on it. He wanted to write some of the other countries some songs, but would get caught up in repressed emotions that he was unable to finish a single one. Thus, he had stayed home that whole time contemplating his feelings and hating himself for his inability to compose music.

As for his repressed emotions for the other countries, one country was standing out above all of the others: Hungary. His ex-wife, his former comrade, his motivation, and the woman whom he wished would take his heart, for he felt it belonged there the most.

"I see," said Antonio, "busy with what?"

"Ehrm. Just music composition, I suppose."

"You certainly do get caught up in that." Spain laughed a little. The two of them were going up the stairs to the second floor where everybody else was. "Well, I'm happy you came amigo. And I'm sure that Hungary is glad you came to her party as well." He smiled at Roderich. Roderich felt a pang of hurt and happiness simultaneously, and he blushed and scowled in a likewise timing. Spain was quick to see how his emotions, and depicted everything from Roderich's mind.

"Ay, ahora entiendo," said Antonio. "I'm very sorry hombre. You still love her then, huh?" Roderich nodded. "And, obviously, sad that you lost her not too long ago." Again, Austria shook his head. "Well, amigo, I suppose you should let her know. Perhaps not tonight, but maybe after the holidays. I mean she did make this party before the festives so that she could see us all and celebrate them, but so that we could all do what we want during them. So if she's wanting us to do what we want for the holidays, she could get mad if you weren't celebrating on your own account. Me entiendes?"

Roderich nodded in agreement and then said, "I suppose we should have a good time tonight for her then."

"That's right hombre! Ay, and I'm sorry to say, but Prussia is here, and I know you two aren't always on good terms. I decided it was best to warn you, though you'd probably find out in the next minute or two."

"I'm fine with him actually, as long as he doesn't try anything... sketchy." Replied the musician as they approached the dining room's door.

"I hope you're ready, amigo."

"As ready as I can be, mein freund."

They opened the door to a clamor of countries setting up Elizaveta's dining table. Romano was putting plates around, France was putting wine and champagne in their respected places, America and England were setting goblets and napkins after the plates and were also arguing over something, China was placing the silverware on the napkins, and Russia was bringing bowls to all of the placements. Roderich noticed that Germany was placing ice on Italy's hand and lecturing him on a bench next to the window that Italy had yelled out of. Prussia was stretched out on another bench, and Switzerland and Liechtenstein were occupying a third. Spain had Austria sit with him on the fourth and final bench in the spacious room.

"You almost killed us you bloody idiot!" Roderich was now able to hear England and America's bickering.

"Dude, bro, in my country we drive that way though."

"Yes, I know. But we were in Birmingham!"

"Yeah dude, that's in Alabama."

"The Birmingham in my country you git!"

"Oooohh, that makes so much more sense man."

Roderich tuned out the other countries because he had noticed that Elizaveta wasn't around, and he was going to inquire Antonio where she was.

"She's in the kitchen with Japan and Belarus getting the food ready." Roderich noticed Russia had dove under the table at the mention of his little sister, and he couldn't help but grin a little.

"No doubt Japan and Elizaveta are talking about their terribly unhealthy obsession with yaoi" Roderich muttered quietly, though Antonio heard it and genuinely laughed. Roderich couldn't help but chuckle at his comment with Antonio.

"Is anybody else coming?"

"Hm, well Netherlands is on his way, same with Ukraine, I heard Canada was supposed to be here by now, but nobody has seen him, Iceland was invited and so was Poland. That's all I can remember."

"Oh, I see."

"Hey there loser!" Came a very boastful voice. Roderich turned to the red-eyed albino that had made his way over to the duo. "What's a pathetic excuse for a country like yourself doing here?"

"Good evening Gilbert. I'm obviously here for the party; and may I remind you, I'm actually _still_ a country." Roderich returned coldly. "Oh, and don't even bother a response to that. It's probably something along the lines of 'I'm too awesome to disappear,' or 'Yeah, but I'm awesome, so suck it loser.' So having gotten to that point, you'd probably just storm away to pester at somebody else. And so, you should leave."

Prussia started to go on over to Switzerland and shouted "Yeah whatever! I'm awesome so suck it loser!" As he approached Vash, however, the blonde pulled a pistol out and shoed Gilbert away.

"That idiota never gets the point does he?" Said the green-eyed brunette to the violet-eyed one. "Besides, I'm one to think that America topped his awesomeness and narcissism a very long time ago."

"Hm. I suppose I could concur with that," replied a now very irritated Austria.

"Say, I know what would cheer you up hombre. Elizaveta recently put a piano in the other room, and she also has a few instruments in there. I know you taught Feliciano music while he was still growing up, I also taught Lovino the guitar, and I recently took the time to learn the cello. I think it'd be muy magnifico if we all attempted to play some music, yeah?"

Roderich pondered on that for a moment. "Wir könnten genauso gut. Does she have a violin?"

"Si."

"Then grab the two and bring them with us."

* * *

Roderich went straight to the music room while Antonio grabbed the brothers. As he walked in, he couldn't believe the sight. The moon shown into the room and made the piano seem to shine. The window stretched from floor to ceiling. The walls were painted white with music signs in black, from notes to time measures, and clefs to grand staffs. The ceiling was designed to carry sound and let it linger (a self amplifier, if you may). All of the instruments' main color were a matching black. Roderich stood there for a moment transfixed in the room's beauty. He slowly started to the piano. _The room even smells wonderful,_ thought the musician. He sat in the piano bench, and found it comfortable. He touched the keys, and found them cooled by the night and smooth. He then rolled Gb Major from bottom to top the way he found fit. "Ah, how in-tune." Roderich sayed satisfied. He started to improvise a song while waiting for the three to come in.

The piano rang beautifully through the whole room. It seemed to fill every particle in the air and every molecule inside of Roderich. Suddenly, the door opened and in came the others. "Bastardo!" yelled Lovino as they entered. It certainly was a change in atmosphere.

"Buonasera papà!" Feliciano ran to Roderich and embraced him. He was taken off gaurd, but returned the embrace.

"Okay Feliciano, go grab the violin, you're leading us. Antonio, always play either a counter-melody or your feel of the root position of every chord that is in the progression. Lovino, you and I will play the progressing chords that follow Feliciano's melody, and we will also throw in some improv when we feel." Everyone gave their agreements, Lovino's was slightly more stubborn, of course.

Feliciano picked up the violin; it was so beautifully made. Just holding it, you could almost hear music coming from the hallow inside. "Feliciano." He looked to Roderich who called his name. "Key of Eb minor, okay?" Feliciano nodded and stood ready to play while he thought of a melody. He played a few notes in sequence to get a feel of what he wanted. Suddenly, Holy Rome came to his mind. So many feelings came through him at once that he almost dropped the violin. But something in those feelings and in Holy Rome's memory told him what to play.

"I've got it," he said with a more serious tone, one that the other countries almost never saw in him. Feliciano closed his eyes, imagined his childhood love, and began his melody. It started slow and high, and then it quickly jumped from note to note scaling down and landing on a sad tone. He remembered everything he and Holy Rome did in their youth, and his music was reflecting just how touched he was; it also started to touch the others. It was a melody that reflected something once happy and sublime, but viewed in a melancholy manner.

As Feliciano was finishing the second time through his work, Antonio was already thinking of a counter-melody to go with it. As the third was beginning, it was both Antonio and Lovino who joined, Antonio with his counter-melody that intensified Feliciano's work, and Lovino had started to play the chords that he felt belonged in relation to the melody.

Roderich wanted to be the last to join. He sat at the piano, hands at the ready, eyes closed, and letting the music fill his entire body. The music brought him back to the days when Elizaveta and him were raising Feliciano. _Perhaps that is what Feliciano is playing about,_ Roderich thought. It was truly a touching song.

On the fourth time's beginning, Roderich began his accompaniment. His notes started to complete the song. The vibrations were bouncing around the room and filling everyone's mind. The sound was something that they had not experienced before. Roderich smiled ever-so-slightly at the music he was finally able to make. _This was something I wanted to do so badly,_ he thought. _This is what I was missing in my recent life. Not giving music to others, but making it with them._

Feliciano was tearing-up at the memory of Holy Rome, but his mind suddenly went to Germany. His mood changed. He started thinking to himself about the two and comparing them. They were so alike in so many ways; they even looked similar. Italy knew that he had fallen to Holy Rome before, but was he falling for Germany too? As Germany was filling his mind, he started to feel a change in the music too. "Key change to D Major on the next one! Same progression." The Italian cried out.

As the music changed from a beautiful-sad to a romantic-sweet, everyone's thoughts turned to love instantly. Roderich began to ponder on Elizaveta. Her beautiful green eyes were more precious than all the emerald in the world. Her smile was the only light that he saw in his darkest days. Her touch was the only one that soothed his mind and body. Her kiss- _God I miss her kiss, _he thought, _so soft on mine, so sweet, so hypnotizing_. Roderich then started to put his soul into the music for Elizaveta. Every note went without hesitation to resemble her beauty.

"Closing sequence," the Austrian said, though it wasn't needed, they all felt the end coming. The notes rang out from a climatic loud to a hushing decrescendo. The sweet sound was something that they didn't want to end, but knew it had to. As the last measure came, Austria and Lovino let their instruments ring out, Antonio played the last few notes of his counter-melody on the cello slower than before, and Feliciano kept the same pace on more notes so that when everything came to a close, the most beautiful chord was sent vibrating through the whole room.

An applause suddenly came from nowhere. The four musicians turned to see that all of the other countries had gathered outside the room and were listening to almost the entire song. Feliciano noticed Germany lightly clapping for them; he returned the violin and ran to him and gave him a near tackle hug. He was secretly crying into Germany's shoulder.

As Romano and Spain were returning their instruments, they made eye-contact and blushed. Romano looked away calling him a stupid asshole. But Spain had seen the reaction. They both were feeling the lingering emotions from before that the music had intensified.

Roderich stood up, expressionless, but on the inside was feeling love and sadness. He turned to the crowd. Prussia was leaning against the doorframe appearing unimpressed, America and England had felt the music too and were standing next to each other slightly awkward and were clapping, Netherlands had arrived sometime during the song and was clapping with Liechtenstein who was very enthusiastic about the song, and the rest of the countries were giving their appreciation as well. Some were a little awkward about it like Switzerland, and some were very happy about it like France.

"Roderich, that was purely gorgeous," came a Hungarian voice. Roderich looked and saw Elizaveta walking to him with her arms spread for a hug. Roderich took the last few steps that seperated them quickly and held the woman he felt the world for. "Danke liebe," was the Austrian's happy response.

"Okay everybody! The food is now ready and we can eat." Hungary said this after breaking a momentary hug with Roderich; he felt as though it was ages long in that embrace, however.

Everyone gave some happy remarks and went to the dining room. They all sat around the table ready for a delicious meal. From the head of the table, where Hungary sat, Austria sat next to her, then Italy, Germany, France, England, America, an "empty" seat, Netherlands, China, Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, Poland, Prussia, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Iceland, Romano, and Spain who sat on the other side of Hungary. "Go ahead and eat all of you!" And with that, a feast was started.

_A/N- Yeah, there was a 20-seater table, get over it :P_

_A/N- I would love reviews. If you want translations from Spanish or German, there is Google Translate. I also realize that some things may be technically wrong, but the idea should be easily known. Absolutely no flaming as it is my first fanfiction._


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: As the party continues, the feast has started and the drinks are coming out. Some of the countries are leaving the party, but some of them have decided to stay. Germany needs more beer, and France becomes depressed over the woman who stole his heart centuries ago. Elizaveta convinces Roderich to play her a song._

_A/N- Nothing that requires musical knowledge; sorry for that moment with the previous chapter. USUK Lemon in this chapter. No translations, use Google. Abel=Netherlands_

_A/N- 2/12/13- For those anticipating the final chapter, I'm sorry as I am finalizing my corrections for the completion of the story._

"Mmm! This tastes delicious. I've never eaten anything so good!"

"Dude, that's because your cooking sucks bro!"

"Hey, does anybody know where Japan went?"

"I don't know, is that seat next to America supposed to be his?"

"I guess so."

"... and then when I was leaving her room she said, 'Oh! You're so awesome!', and I was just like, 'Yeah, I know,' and left."

"Quiet! No more stories like that around Lily or I will blow a gaping hole in your hallow head with my rifle, you narcissistic bastard!"

Roderich was eating his food quietly as he listened to all of the other countries conversing over the meal. He sipped at his coffee closing his eyes, but peaking one of them open to see Antonio eating quite improperly. Setting the coffee down, he let out a pleased sigh.

"Do you like the coffee, Roderich? I think I remember how to make it the way you like it." Elizaveta said this with a hopeful smile.

"Oh, it's good," Roderich returned nervously. After thinking about it a moment more, he added, "It's actually better than I remember it."

"Why thank you szerelem. I wasn't certain if I had lost my touch or not."

Roderich blushed slightly. He cleared his throat. "So, you actually enjoyed the song?"

"Quite. It took me back to the days when you would play for me, in all truth."

He turned slightly more pink. He was, indeed, playing for her, though, at the time, he did not know it had gone on being heard. "Well I'm certainly glad. I felt as though Feliciano and I were playing in memory of those days." The aristocrat said this hoping to bring somebody else into the conversation. It worked.

"Oh, yeah!" Came the Italian's cheery tone. It was unnoticed that he was saddened for the real reason why he was playing for those days; however, he was also playing for the days he had a family, and they were his parents. "I was inspired by those times so many scores ago."

Hungary was about to say something, but the conversation was interrupted by an eruption of laughter from further down the table. They had apparently missed something incredibly hilarious.

"Ludwig, what did I miss just now?" Inquired Feliciano.

"Hm? Oh, it was a mix of the others laughing at Belarus freaking Russia out and how terrible England's food is. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Oh. Hey guys, do any of you want some pasta?"

"Damnit Feliciano! Why the hell must you bring pasta into every damn thing!" Romano yelled at his brother.

"What? But pasta is the best!"

Antonio decided to jump in. "Hey! Amigos! Why don't you both just calm down and enjoy the evening for Elizaveta who made this all happen?" The two brothers then went silent.

"Hey, Austria," chimed in a sweet voice. Roderich turned towards Liechtenstein. "I was just thanking you for taking my big brother and I out to lunch that one time. It was very sweet. So thank you." She ended this with a genuine and adorable smile.

Roderich smiled slightly back at her. "You're welcome Lily. It was my treat to take you both out." Lily gave another grateful nod while Vash gave a look that so perfectly said 'Yeah whatever.'

As the conversations and laughter continued, the food was being depleted, and the drinks equally as much.

"Another glass of wine please, Iceland."

"Yeah, here you go Francis."

"Big brother? May I try some champagne?"

"No."

"More whiskey for me and Arthur, bro!"

"Here it is."

"Big brother, would you like some more vodka?!"

"Belarus what are you doing? I think our big brother has had enough."

"Netherlands, dude, did China just fall out of his seat?"

"Hahahaha! Ja, inderdaad!"

"Hey! Fuck you Antonio! I told you never to-"

He was cut off by a very angry Vash for the language around Lily. No need to mention a gun was involved.

Roderich himself had put some liquor into his coffee. He wasn't looking to get drunk, mainly because he wasn't really feeling like it right now, but also it seemed like some of the others would need a sober person around. He was already drunk a lot in his recent lonesome to begin with, so he had his share.

"Hey guys, I need to leave."

"We need to as well."

Everyone said their goodbyes to Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and Canada.

"Hey, did you ever notice Canada come in?"

"No, I didn't. I had no idea he was here."

As those countries were leaving, some of the others went to other places around Hungary's home. After that, only Hungary, Germany, Italy, Austria, England, America, Spain, Romano, France, and Poland were left. They had all migrated to Hungary's end of the table to drink and talk some more. Eventually America stood up and said he had to leave. Everyone wished him happy holidays, and he wished them all the same. Soon after, England said he was going home too, and everyone exchanged their goodbyes with him.

"Say France. I have a weird question for you."

"Yes Italy?"

"A lot of countries say that you're able to get plenty of women all of the time. But, I was wondering, isn't there a special woman in your life at all?"

France froze with a saddened look on his face. After a moment he said, "Oui," he looked down recalling saddening memories, "there was one woman who stole my heart. However, she passed away many years ago." He then turned away, and looked as if to see that woman appear before him like a ghost. In his mind, her memory was burned so strong, that he thought she was appearing before him for a moment.

A silence had fallen over the countries. Only a few actually knew who it was that he was talking about. Finally, Germany decided to break the silence.

"Say, Miss Hungary, would you happen to have another beer? I can handle my alcohol so you might want to bring out a few if you do have some."

"I do. They're in the kitchen, so I'll be right back-"

"I'll go get them," Roderich jumped in. He had accidentally acted quick enough to set his hands on the table with slight force.

"What?"

"Well, you've done so much for everybody already. I just thought I should get it for you."

"Alright. That's very sweet of you, Roderich. They're in the second refridgerator- the black one."

"Okay."

As he was leaving, he heard the others teasing Romano. "Romano, why do you always gotta be, like, stubborn and junk?"

"Shut up you asshole!"

* * *

Roderich shut the door and took a moment to think of how wonderful his life used to be. His melancholy moment seemed to last longer than it really did. _My life was wonderful, and I didn't take it in as much as I could have. _He thought of the mornings that Chibitalia and Hungary would bring him breakfast. The winter nights that he and Hungary went in to town to do the Christmans shopping. _It was great. What happened? _And then he remembered the assassination that started a very tensed world into a war. The trenches, the gas, the rats eating at disfigured shapes that used to be men, the men starving from the lack of decent food, the craters that pocketed no man's land, and even the 'trench foot' that some of the men suffered. It was terrible. _I was so weak, no wonder I lost her_. He remembered America and some of the other countries forcing his house to split. He only wished that she had stayed with him. He had fought for weeks to at least keep her, but when the day came in 1918, he lost her anyway.

Roderich had to force himself out of the bittersweet memories. His head was spinning only slightly, but his heart was pounding rapid and fierce. He shook his head and started towards his destination, but as he was on his way, Belarus ran into him.

"Have you seen my big brother? I've been looking for him!" She then gave Roderich a very serious look. "If you know where he is and won't tell me, I'll kill you."

Roderich just looked at her, creeped out as any country would be. He felt as if he was shuddering, but he couldn't be for certain. He then replied, "I haven't."

Belarus started to give him an 'I will kill you' look. However, someone came up behind Roderich and distracted her. "I actually think I saw him leaving with China a little while ago."

Belarus screamed out some very colorful language and went running out the door. Roderich sighed and turned around to see who had just saved him from Belarus. To his surprise, he turned to see Netherlands behind him. He was standing somewhat profound and was smoking the pipe.

"Abel?"

"What?"

"Why did you...?"

"Because she creeps everyone out, and so I decided to help you. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time I took your side. Anyway, I'm looking for Elizaveta to say 'goodbye' and 'thank you' to. Is she still in the dining room?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Thank you Roderich, and happy holidays."

"Likewise."

Abel turned around and headed to the dining room. _I can't ever figure him out,_ Roderich thought. _Well, I guess I am grateful for him. _The musician turned and went his own way to the kitchen. The two rooms were actually only seperated by the music room.

As Roderich approached the dining room, he noticed Japan standing outside the kitchen. He seemed almost sad and lonely just being there without anybody else. Roderich decided to keep him company for a moment. "Hello Japan."

"Oh, hello Austria. How are you this lovely night?"

"Fine. Yourself?

"I'm doing very well, thank you."

Roderich was giving Japan a concerned look with a hint an auspicious smile. _Wait, why wasn't he at dinner?_ "Japan?"

"Yes?"

"Where were you at dinner? You missed a very delicious meal."

"Oh? I actually had already eaten dinner before I came over. I didn't want to intrude Miss Hungary at all." Roderich was impressed with Japan. He was very polite. "But I did assist in making the meal, so I thank you for the compliment."

"My pleasure."

"Austria, I hope I wasn't distracting you from anything. I'm sorry if I did."

Roderich chuckled lightly. "No, no. You weren't distracting me from anything. The worst that could happen is a German being angry that his beer is late."

"But isn't that actually a very bad thing?"

Roderich froze. As true as it was, it was very hilarious. He was amazed that he accidentally made a joke and missed it. He started laughing fairly hard, and Japan even chimed in a little. "How true you are."

"Well, I think you might want to prevent that."

"I shall. It was a pleasure to talk to you, Japan."

"Likewise."

Austria started to open the door as he was making one last remark to Japan. "Those Germans do hate-"

He stopped short in the middle of his sentence. He looked into the kitchen, stopped cold by what he saw. "Oh my God! Alfred! AAAHH!" Roderich looked at Alfred and Arthur heaped in lust and sweat that glinted slightly in the moonlight. Arthur was bent over the counter, his eyes gleaming, his breath panting between his screams, and his hands were clenched on the counter.

"So- ehr- tight!" Alfred's muscles were tense, his hands grabbed at Arthur's hips, his nails digging into the skin, and mouth grinned into something that almost looked sadistic.

The two hadn't noticed that Roderich was watching them with a shocked expression that contorted much of his face. And so they continued.

"Alfred! Don't! Stop! Go! Harder!" England yelled his pleas to the other country dominating him.

"Oh don't worry, Arthur, I'll pound you so hard that it pounds into your memory too!" With that, the American started to hump his way harder into the British man. Alfred started to grunt like an animal, and Arthur started to pant and almost squeel in pleasure as he was being filled with the American's shaft.

*SNAP* Roderich jumped as he went into a daze, and the two lovers froze and turned around. "Thanks for the picture Roderich. That is a genuine look of shock and disgust." Japan said this and turned to the two animalistic lovers. "Oh, and don't worry, I got plenty of you two. Goodbye now." Japan left as if nothing had happened, leaving the three to look awkwardly at each other.

"I'm going to shut the door so that you two can get dressed- though I'm sure you'd rather want to watch each other get undressed, but that is besides the point. I'm going to come back in after you two are done, I'm going to grab some beers for Ludwig, and I'm going to leave after that. You two are welcome to do whatever it is you want after that." Roderich shut the door, and started to wait outside.

While the Austrian stood outside the door waiting for the other two to get their clothes back on, he tasted dinner again but with something else that was acidic. He figured to himself that he must have almost puked during all of the comotion. "I heard that America and England had what was called a special relationship, but I didn't expect those relations to go quite that far." Austria shook as if to release the memory from his mind by force.

"Roderich, we're decent now."

_I believe quite the contrary, _Roderich thought to himself. He opened the door into the kitchen again. Alfred and Arthur were actually clothed this time. "Having an enjoyable evening you two?"

"Haha, yeah dude. It's been a pretty awesome night." Alfred said this awkwardly and was rubbing the back of his head. Arthur just turned his head away from the other two looking down. He was blushing quite harshly and his mouth was shurgged.

"Mhm, I'm certain it has been." Roderich went to the black refridgerator and opened it up. He grabbed as many beers as he could as to not have to return to this room anytime soon. "Could one of you get the door for me please?"

"I got it bro! Don't worry, I'm your hero!" The character who this obviously was went to the door and opened it back up for Roderich.

"You're not saving my life, Alfred, you're grabbing the door for me." Roderich walked out of the kitchen, and gave one last remark to the two. "In fact, on the contrary of saving my life, you both hurt it." He said this and walked away towards the dining room.

Arthur and Alfred looked at each other. "What do you think he meant?" Asked the American.

"I think I know, but that is a conversation we can have later. Why don't we prove what Roderich said and watch each other take our clothes off? You can do those naughty things again with that big shaft of yours." With that, the two countries started to almost have a race to see who could undress faster.

* * *

Roderich came back into the dining room and set down all of the beers in front of Ludwig. "You didn't have to bring me that many. I'm going to have to drink most of these quickly before they go cold. Could you please take some of them back?"

"Absolutely not." Roderich replied instantly.

"Fine, I suppose I could drink some of these quickly. Italy, do you want a few?"

"Sure Germany." The two of them both opened up a beer and started to drink. France was swaying from the amount of wine he had taken. Poland, Romano, and Antonio were all having a conversation. Elizaveta turned to Roderich and started to talk to him.

France put the side of his head on the table and looked at his hand laying in front of his face. _God I miss you. You were the only woman to look through me and into my soul. _He then shed a tear that rolled down his face and fell to the table. He then got up and said he was going to the bathroom. However, he lied; he was actually going to go to his car and drive home and drink some more in somber lonesome. He stumbled out of the dining room, swayed his way to the stairs, and stopped on the top stair, bracing the banister. "Your memory, burned into my mind with the flames that made you memory. You will always be in my heart." He put out his foot to continue down the stairs, but, instead, he fell down them. Landing at the bottom, he hit his head on the tile of the foyer and passed out from both the impact and the alcohol.

* * *

Back in the dining room, Germany had already drank two beers in the amount of time that France had left and fell down the stairs. He was now drinking a third one, and it wasn't looking like he was going to be stopping anytime soon.

"Roderich?"

The Austrian looked at Elizaveta. "Yes?"

"Would you be willing to play me a song on the piano?"

"Of course I will." She smiled at him and then they both stood up, and he pushed their chairs in. They walked to the door and he opened it for her, and did the same for the door into the music room. Roderich walked towards the piano, and Elizaveta secretly shut the door behind them and locked it. She then joined him on the piano bench. "What would you like me to play?"

"Moonlight Sonata from Beethoven. It's sad, but beautiful. A lot like you lately." Roderich sat still and stared at her. "Well? Am I wrong?"

"Well... I suppose not." He stared at the keys of the piano. She knew him so well. _So she would understand that I'm better speaking through my music than my words._ He placed his hands upon the piano keys, and began Beethoven's song.

Elizaveta sat next to him in silence, respecting his music. She allowed the sound to influence her. She felt the sadness that came from the song and Roderich, and the beauty that also came forth from them.

The notes rang off the strings of the piano purely, the room itself continued to furthermore make the music so much more genuine and unique, and all the while, Roderich's heart was speaking, and Elizaveta's was listening.

The song came to a close as Roderich played the last chord. After he had stopped ceased the piano's sound, the ceiling continued to play the vibrations the piano had given off.

Roderich sat there with his eyes closed from the music. Suddenly, lips familiar to his from years ago were upon his. At first, he thought it was an illusion given off by the music and his mind. He kissed back either way. Then he felt a hand upon his face. He knew it was real.

He pulled away from the kiss. "Elizaveta?"

She sat next to him dumbfounded. "Yes?"

"Are you sure? I mean, I was never all that great of a husband and I failed to keep you with me after... that war."

She looked at him and smiled. "Yes I'm sure. You were a great husband who cared for me everyday and loved me so genuinely that it was subliminal. You may have lost me back then, but you tried to keep me, and that's what mattered." She put her face close to his, "Besides, back then doesn't matter, you have me now." They started to kiss again, more intensely, more fully, and with more love than before.

In the other room, Germany was barely able to sit in his chair he was so drunk. Antonio looked at him happily. _People are funny when their drunk, _he thought to himself.

"Germany? Are you okay?"

Germany went to respond, but only managed in making some very incomprehensible sounds that were intended to be words.

Antonio looked at Italy. "Hey, sobrino, I think you should take Ludwig home. I'm fairly certain he couldn't make it on his own."

"Sí. I will."

Feliciano helped Ludwig out of his seat. He supported him out of the dining room and down the stairs to the door. Feliciano then noticed Francis on the ground. He let go of Ludwig and knelt next to the passed out country. "Hey, Mr. France? Are you okay?"

When he heard Germany's 'words', he realized what he did.

"AAAAAHHH! GERMANY! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I swear I didn't mean to drop you. It wasn't my fault I promise..." Eventually he was cut off by the only three words Germany was able to say.

"Take... me home." Italy looked at him laying on the ground. He wasn't used to seeing the strong man he looked up to be so weak.

"Yeah, sure Germany." Italy helped his friend up again and took him outside and started to walk him to his home, leaving Francis on the ground.

_A/N- No flames, but reviews are great!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: Spain helps comfort a sleeping Romano, and Italy is helping Germany into his home. All the while, France is still unconscious! Austria and Hungary have moved their way to the couch in the music room to continue their affection._

_A/N- AusHun Lemon. GerIta Lime. I do not put translations up, if you want them, use Google Translate. I try to make sure that the translations come back into English the way they should._

_A/N- 2/12/13- For those anticipating the final chapter, I'm sorry as I am finalizing my corrections for the completion of the story._

Antonio stood up to leave Lovino and Feliks passed out in the dining room. Opening the door, he stopped to look at Lovino. He thought back to the days that he was raising the stubborn country, and smiled. *I always did wish you were more meek. You were always cuter like that.* He took in the sight of Lovino sitting in the chair, bent to the table so that he could use his arms as a pillow, his face relaxed facing Antonio's direction, and lightly snoring. "I'll come bring you a blanket little one," Antonio whispered. He shut the door quietly and went on a search for a blanket for Lovino.

A few doors further down, Antonio went into a guest bedroom and walked to the bed to grab a blanket. He tested all of them to find the most comforting to give to Lovino. *He deserves the best I can offer him.* After finding the best blanket, he retrieved it and walked to the dining room.

Gently entering the room as to not make a disturbing sound, Antonio looked at Lovino sleeping deeply. He lightly stepped his way over to the sleeping Lovino and produced the blanket. He levitated it over Lovino and descended it slowly until it softly landed around him. Antonio let his hands linger on Lovino's shoulders. He then said to Lovino lowly, but clearly, "Te quiero, mi pequeño ángel." He then let go of Lovino and lightly stepped his way to the door.

"Ti amo, Spagna."

Antonio paused and looked back at Lovino, still sleeping peacefully. He smiled again. "Que duermas bien." He said this and noticed Poland again. "Vosotros dos." He then left for the final time, being as quiet as ever.

On the other side of the door, Antonio heard most of the other countries still at the party in the billiards room several doors down. However, as tempted as he was to join them, he decided it was his time to leave. He started walking to the front door of Elizaveta's house.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a different location in Europe, Feliciano was helping Ludwig up the steps of the German's home. Halfway up the steps or so, the drunk German fell clumsily and caught himself into sitting on the stairs.

"Germany, are you okay?" The Italian sat down next to Ludwig. The blonde grunted for a response that he was okay. They both sat there on the front steps looking at the bright, full moon. "You know, my Grandpa Rome and I used to come outside some nights when there was a full moon, and look at it and talk about all kinds of things like great food. I always checked to see if the moon was almost full, and if it was almost there, I would go running to my dear Grandpa Rome and tell him that it was almost a full moon. He would pick me up and ask 'Is that so?' and then say 'Well then we better be ready for tomorrow to go out and look at it, huh?' Anyway, one day I painted a lovely picture of the two of us looking at the moon like we would. It made him very, very happy. That day, I promised myself to always make everyone happy if it was within my power to do so."

Ludwig turned away from the moon to look at Feliciano who was still looking at it. "What are you trying to get at Feliciano? What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying is that I don't feel like I've kept my promise to myself." The German looked at him waiting for him to continue. "I've always made people happy- everybody! When I became friends with you, I would always try my hardest to make you smile and happy, but I've never seen you smile, so I feel like I've never made you happy."

Ludwig continued to look at the Italian. "Italy." Feliciano returned the gaze. "You have made me happy."

Feliciano's face turned into a questioning one. "I have?"

Ludwig frowned at himself. "You have made my life so much better, Italy. Sure I may not smile, but I certainly have become more happy in life. You've made me better and have always been there for me through the thick and the thin. And..." His voice trailed off wanting to hold something back.

"What is it Germany?"

"And... And... I love you Italy."

Before Feliciano was able to respond in any way, Ludwig pulled Feliciano's head closer to his and into a kiss. At first, Feliciano didn't know how to react to what was happening. He decided to listen to his heart, and suddenly, he felt calm and happy. As the kiss continued, he turned to excited, happy, and horny.

The kiss stopped. "Germany?"

"Yes, what is it Italy?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Would you like to take me to your room?"

Ludwig agreed, but not knowing if it was intended to nurse him to sleep, or other reasons. Feliciano helped Ludwig up the rest of the stairs, and into the house. They walked with a slight stumble into Ludwig's room, and Feliciano laid Ludwig on the bed. "Would you like a glass of water or something to help sober you up?" Ludwig nodded in agreement. Feliciano turned to the door.

Suddenly an arm was around Feliciano before he could get halfway to the door. "I said that I can hold my alcohol, Italy." Ludwig spun Feliciano around and pulled him close.

"Germany!" Feliciano spoke this surprised at what just happened.

Ludwig pushed Feliciano against the wall and kissed him deeply. "Stay with me tonight, Italy. Make my life better by doing that." Feliciano looked into the German's stunning blue eyes that were shining with ecstasy and love. Feliciano nodded. They started to kiss deeply again, and Ludwig took off his coat and tank top, and ripped Feliciano's top clothes off, literally. Ludwig picked Italy up, took him to the bed, and tossed him onto it.

"Germany?"

Ludwig stopped. "Yes Italy?"

"Do you promise not to leave me like so many other countries did?"

Ludwig felt a pang of sadness run through him. Now that he thought about it, Feliciano was always sent from one place to the next. Someone would take care of him for a while, and then suddenly he was under someone else's control. Ludwig put his face so close to Feliciano's. "Italy, I promise you, I will always be here with you.

With that, the two kissed their way to a memorable night.

* * *

"Francis!" Antonio ran down the stairs to the country passed out by the front door at the bottom of the stairs. "Francis are you alright?" The fallen country did not respond. A small pool of blood and tears lay about his head. "Ay no!" Antonio rolled Francis over to inspect his head; there was a small gash and decent bruising between the forehead and temple. Antonio picked Francis up and carried him upstairs, Francis hanging lifelessly in Antonio's arms.

Antonio made his way to the guest bedroom and lay Francis down on the bed, then he ran to grab some medical supplies. Once he found what he was looking for, he ran back to Francis.

Cleaning the wound for infection, Antonio was focused on helping his friend. "Ay amigo! What have you done?" After cleaning the wound, Antonio started to stitch the cut close. "At least you're knocked out, I couldn't find any anesthetics." When Antonio was almost done, Francis stirred only long enough to say one simple word.

"Jeanne."

Antonio finished stitching and frowned sadly at Francis. "I know hombre. I know." He then hugged his friend hoping that Francis would be at least somewhat comforted. "I knew that was who you were talking about. I'm sorry amigo. It's okay."

Antonio stood up and turned to the door. Japan was standing there with a camera. "Japan? What are you doing here. I thought you had left."

Japan flailed in fright for a moment. He then walked swiftly down the hall. "Don't worry Spain! I'm leaving now." Antonio stood where he was ultimately confused.

"I'm just not going to question that," Antonio said. He walked to the door and shut it, turned off the light, and joined Francis in the bed. Shortly after, Antonio was fast asleep.

* * *

In the music room, Elizaveta and Roderich were now on the only couch that existed in the room. Elizaveta was over Roderich as they kissed deeply, their tongues invading each other's mouths with dormant emotions that were now able to be expressed. They were both blushing intensely, their hands ran over each other's bodies, and their arousal was becoming noticeable.

Roderich was almost fully stiff, and Elizaveta would tease him by running her hand passed and giving a gentle squeeze, making him give a slight groan every time. Elizaveta's nipples were becoming erect, and Roderich, to tease her back, would do a likewise fashion of running his hand passed her breast and grasping her, forcing her to moan in his mouth.

Roderich moved his kisses down to her neck. He kissed, nibbled, ran his tongue along her skin, and all the while, arousing her further and making her breath hard. He ran his hand up her shirt along her back and felt how warm she was, and then he scratched at her and she gave a gasp of pleasure.

"Roderich."

"Hm?" He hummed this into her neck making vibrations run down her neck and a chill down her spine.

"Én is szeretlek. Szeretlek annyira."

Roderich stopped to look deeply into her eyes. "Ungarn, bist du mein ein und alles. Ich liebe dich."

They spared another second or two to look into each other's eyes. Then they started to kiss again, more earnestly, and taking each other's top clothes off. He then picked her up around the waist and she kept her legs wrapped around him. They continued to kiss fiercely while she ran her hands through his hair. After a moment, he set her on the couch and they began to take their own pants off.

Roderich was still standing in front of her when they had both fully become naked. His manhood was erect. "Bigger than I remember," she said. Then she got off the couch and onto her knees. She grabbed his stiff member and licked the tip. He caught his breath into a grunt. He was so sensitive to her touch. She continued to lick at him until she felt confident to suck him in whole. He felt her go down his shaft from tip to base. Her tongue rolled around him, moist, and warm. He was moaning her name as she continued to please him.

"Elizaveta... it feels... so good," he grunted. She continued to take him in whole, bobbing her head back and forth on his organ. He felt her warm mouth all around his member. "You're more amazing than I recall," he said to her.

She then took his shaft between her breasts, squeezed them together, and began to stroke him with them. Further into the process, she stuck her tongue out so that every time she went down, she could lick his tip. They were moaning together as she continued. "Elizaveta, ah!" Roderich started to feel his manhood twitch and pulse. He knew what was about to happen. "Elizaveta, I'm going to cum!" He moaned loudly. She decided to increase her speed. At the last few moments, she let go of her breasts, grabbed his shaft, and jerked until he ejaculated onto her breasts. "AH! Elizaveta! Oh my God!"

Roderich then pushed Elizaveta onto the couch. "Now let me pleasure you, mein liebe." He started to kiss her neck, and moved his way down to her breast. When he began to kiss and lick at her breast, he insterted a finger into her and prodded his way in and out of her. She started to moan in lust, ran her hand through his hair, and would arch her back when he hit sweet spots inside of her.

"Oh Roderich. Ah! I've missed you so much." She breathed heavily at him. She was becoming exceedingly wet in his finger. He decided to move his kisses down further, and quickly insert another finger into her until he was fully inside of her. She squirmed at her new pleasure.

"I've missed you too Elizaveta." He then started to thrust his fingers in and out of her as quick as he could. She gripped at the couch and his hair and screamed his name. He furthered his kisses towards her womanhood until he reached her sweet-bead and began to attack it with his tongue. As he licked her and thrusted in her, she started to groan and scream in lust.

"Roderich! Don't stop! You're going to make me cum!" He figured he should finish strong. He inserted three fingers into her tight womanhood and pumped at her faster and harder than he was before. He licked more fiercely at her bead. She squirmed and shook in an orgasm as he pleasured her beyond what she remembered ever feeling. She screamed, "Roderich! Ah! I'm cumming!" He felt her juices secrete onto his fingers and hand.

She lay there panting. Finally she caught her breath enough to ask him a question. "Oh Roderich, what was it I was missing from you all of these years?"

"Let me show you what it was," he returned. He pulled her on top of him as he laid himself on the couch. She positioned herself over him, and pushed herself down on his shaft. She started to bounce slowly on him as he held her hips.

"Roderich, Please make music with me. Make *our* kind of music with me," she plead at him in gasps.

"We've always been making our music together Eliza. It's the music that our hearts make." She heard him say this, and started to ride him harder. She gripped at the couch as she mutually pleastured the man she loved as much as herself. She took him entirely in on every bounce and moaned louder every time she did so.

"Oh my God, Roderich. You feel so much better than I could have remembered or imagined! Ah!" She almost screamed in a moan. But soon after, she was screaming. "You're going to make me cum again Roddy!" Roderich then started to thrust himself into her as she was riding him. Everything got faster and deeper to Elizaveta. She could barely hold back anymore. "I'm cumming again! AHH!" She screamed so loud as she came all over his manhood. She scratched his chest with both of her hands, almost drawing blood.

She rode him slower, and then stopped. "Roderich, that was amazing szerelem."

"It was wasn't it?" He returned this, and then a devilish grin appeared on his face. "But we're not done yet, liebe." He instantaneously picked her up off of the couch, into his arms, and spun her. She squealed and laughed. He threw her gently back onto the couch, landing her bent over in front of him. He spread her legs a little more, and inserted his shaft into her. She threw her head back as she felt him fill her entirely.

"Ah! Ride me szerelem." He did as she commanded. She gripped at the couch to support herself as her lover pounded himself inside her over and over. "Love me Roderich. Love me more than you ever did."

With those words, Roderich started to pump himself harder into her, trying to pleasure her beyond what they had both ever done. They both moaned as they shook on the couch. As his thrusts got harder, she started to scream louder. He would scratch at her back to make her increasingly aroused, and furthermore their love-making. He gripped her hips and pounded his way into another orgasm for her. She screamed that she was cumming and shook as he was putting her past her limits.

Her juices flowed onto his manhood, but that merely gave him more lubrication in his mind. He started to go faster, harder, and deeper than he ever had done. She screamed louder than she ever had. "Roderich! I love you!"

He felt himself about to cum. "I love you too Elizaveta!" He forced his last few thrusts to be the best as they came together. They both screamed into the night, and their screams were reverberating in the ceiling even after their lustful cries had stopped.

He dismounted her, and lay on the couch facing out. She lay next to him facing out too. He placed an arm around her waist and the other went underneath so that he could hold her. "Elizaveta, I never wanted to let you go. I never want to let you go now."

She flipped around and intertwined their legs. She put a hand on his neck and another on his chest where she had left the scratches while he still held her. "You never will szerelem. Like you said, we've always been making music with our hearts." She smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "And we always will."

The two fell asleep in each other's arms as the night continued. Their music being the most beautiful that was ever heard in that room. The other countries eventually drank until they passed out in various places throughout the house. And when the sun was sending blue streaks through the sky, saying it was about to rise, Roderich and Elizaveta's hearts were still beating in harmony, making their music.

_A/N- If I get enough people to ask me to continue with this story, I will, but it will only be one more chapter with fluff, but no lemons. No flames, but reviews are lovely._

_A/N- Again, "liebe" and "szerelem" are not used as terms of endearment in this story but as the other BEING their love, or essence there of._


End file.
